Panem
Panem is a nation that was established during an unknown time period in a post-apocalyptic world. It is situated primarily in North America, and the Capitol is located in an area formerly known as the Rocky Mountains, as it states in the first book of The Hunger Games trilogy. Panem was run by an authoritarian-totalitarian dictatorship that was led by President Snow before the second rebellion. It is portrayed in the trilogy to be the dominant society in North America, and no other nations or civilized societies beyond Panem have been mentioned, so it is unknown if any exist at all. Panem was later led by Commander Paylor after the war. The name Panem derives from the Latin phrase panem et circenses, which literally translates into "bread and circuses." The phrase itself is used to describe entertainment used to distract public attention from more important matters. Furthermore, by the government providing ample food and entertainment, the citizens would give up their political rights. In Panem, the law is harshly enforced: After the Dark Days, a sadistic annual event known as the Hunger Games was established as a warning reminder of the past. According to the Capitol, Panem has a population of 4,556,778 people. However, adding up the known populations of the Capitol and 12 districts gives it a total of only 1,905,286 people. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is now led by former host Caesar Flickerman, who, after assassinating Paylor, is revealed to be a senator of Panem, a promoter of the Hunger Games Federation (which turned out to be Panem's Vince McMahon, as stated by Su Ji-Hoon, a former doctor and a former champion gladiator in Panem, who seeks revenge on Katniss Everdeen for such betrayal by signing more harsher laws than what Snow did after his funeral by reducing the minimum age and increasing the maximum age limit from 12 to 18 into from 8 to 20 and ensure that the Reaping will have two Tributes to have two boys, two girls, or to be in opposite genders like what Snow and his father had signed for example, then he would declare war on the United States too in order to prove that Panem is one of the only dominant North American powers, along with Gilead, thus causing the third rebellion and the United States invasion of Panem. Also, it is a puppet state of the Global Confederation. When all else failed for Flickerman, he would kidnap several children from 8 to 20 years old for the Hunger Games and make it monthly, also including many child and teen soldiers from the Grand Alliance, the Coalition of the Red Star, the Global Liberation Union. After the Resistance won the Resistance-Confederation War, Caesar Flickerman is executed by a Resistance firing squad then Katniss Everdeen, after hosting the second Capitol Games, and now the new leader of Panem, also abolishes the Hunger Games again like what Paylor did, thus re-establishing a democratic Panem once more and sympathizes the United States and the rest of the Grand Alliance and promises that the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union has to surrender, then she would surrender half of the Districts' territories back to the United States. Category:Countries